The present invention relates to stackable containers in general and containers for take out food in particular.
In recent times food on the go has become part of the solution to the hectic pace of life in the modern age. For some fast food restaurants more meals are ordered from the drive-through window than dine in. Grocery stores continue to expand their offerings of ready to eat lunch and dinner entrées. With hundreds of different entrées to choose from in your local grocery store, solutions for packaging takeout items are ever more in demand. Often with so many entrées available frequently sold by weight, the consumer wishes to combine several entrées so as to have a more complete meal or sometimes to purchase smaller amounts of different items to be consumed at different times. The problem arises that each entrée when packaged in a separate take-out container becomes collectively difficult to handle, with the possibility of items being dropped and thus scrambled and made less palatable. What is needed is a system of two or more food containers which can be stacked to form a balanced and easily handled grouping of items which will be eaten or served for the take-out meal.